Moonlight Passions
by Mackkers17
Summary: Second story. Not UsaMamo. RR.
1. Chapter One

**Moonlight Passions**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh characters are not mine. So, you can't sue me.**

**Hey, minna. Welcome to my second story. I will continue to work on The Orlando Chronicles. Right now I need to take a break from it. Well, on with the story.**

**Selene**

* * *

Serena POV

Why does fate have to be so cruel? Oh, let me explain what I mean. It seems my ex-boyfriend, Endymion, was sneaking behind my back with my ex-best friend, Rei, in a romantic relationship.

_Flashback_

_"Serena, it's over. I never loved you. I love Rei." I was so hurt, and mad at him for leaving me. Also, he was with Rei. I hope my other friends don't leave me._

_End Flashback_

Fate has been cruel since I was fourteen. I have an idea. Let me tell you about myself. I am eighteen, have silvery-blonde hair, lavender eyes, and that is it with my looks. I am very gracefulsurprising isn't italso I am captain of the cheerleading squadwhen I am in Domino City that is I also have the highest G.P.A. at Domino City High. Oh, you are wondering why I am in Domino City, aren't you? Well, there are many reasons. Endymion, Rei, Amivery surprisingand Michiru. Then, when I was on my way home, I was grabbed from behind and I lost one thing but gained another. What do you ask? My virginity and a child. Yes, I was raped and became pregnant. My daughter is so sweet. Her name is Selene; she looks exactly like me with silvery-blonde hair and what seem to be indigo eyes. I still don't know who her father is. You are probably also wondering about why I'm not always in Domino City, well I am famous singer who has to travel a lot. I find time to hang with my good friendsMai, Seth, Tea, Ishizu, Marik, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Hailey-Seto's fiancéeven with being a mother at the age of seventeen.

"Hey, Rin, what's up with you today? Please tell me," a guyvery hot might I add named Seth Aldridge asked. "Hon, can I tell you later? I'm not ready to say yet," I said while looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Rin, where are you off to at this time? Cause we want to know if we can come with you," a girl with long black hair asked. I looked at them with tears in my eyes glad that they were my friends. All of the sudden, there was a ringing that sounded like my first hit _Why?_ "Hey, Rin here. Oh my gosh. Mina is that you? I miss you. How have you been? I'll be back soon. I promise. Got to go. What? Yes, Selene is doing good. Bye." I then hung up with my long time friend. 'I miss her so much, but I'm not ready to go back to Tokyo.'

Mina POV

'Ser, please come back soon. I miss you so much. Plus, I want to see Selene because from what I know she looks like her mother. I better get going because I don't want to be late. Rei would fry me if I'm late.' I then started running, so that I would not be late. "Hey, minna. How are you?" They all answered that they were fine, but I know that is not true.

Hailey's POV

'Rin, please you need to go back soon. I have an idea on how to do that, too. Just need to get a hold of Seth because he should be able to convince her to go back I'm sure of it. Now, to call Mina with my plan.' "Mina, I have an idea on how to get Rin to Tokyo earlier. It has to do with a certain Seth Aldridge. I know for a fact that they like each other, but don't know the other likes them. I'll ask him to ask her to come to Tokyo earlier. You can trust me on that. Bye."

Author's POV

Hailey then called Seth and asked him to meet her at Café Frésco to talk. Once they were both there she went straight into what she wanted to ask him. "What do you say, Seth?" He looked at her and said, "What do you think? Let's go see if I can get her to go."

* * *

How do you like it. Any Q's or comments please E-mail me at or leave the Q's in the reviews. I will answer your Q's as best as I can. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Moonlight Passions**

hey, every1. Selene, again. don't own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh.

I would like to thank Hailey Kaiba(Sarah), Lexy, Emi K, Emma, Bethany, Britt, and serenitylovegodfor reviewing at school and on the site. thanks so much. one thing i am changing now is Seth's name. his name is now Brice. i thought about it and decided to change it.

**Chapter 2**

Author's POV

Hailey then called Brice and asked him to meet her at Café Frésco to talk. Once they were both there she went straight into what she wanted to ask him. "What do you say, Brice?" He looked at her and said, "What do you think? Let's go see if I can get her to go." They then went to Royale Studio to talk to Rin. "Rin, can I talk to you?" She then said follow me to my dressing room. "What do you want to talk about, Brice?" "Rin, will you please go to Tokyo again. I want to go, but I don't want to go without you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said," I can't. I'm not ready." "You are ready. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You miss your friends I can tell. You better start packing if you want to see them within the day." She then said that she will go back. As, she was getting ready to leave someone was holding her against them, and they pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was then let go of quickly. 'Oh my gosh. Brice was holding me. I wonder why.' "Brice, where are you going? Why were you holding me?" He didn't answer her because in his mind he was wanting to kill himself. "Brice, answer me." "Rin, I love you more than you will ever know." Rin was so speechless about what he said that she ran out of the studio and went to the Kaiba household. "Hailey, I need to talk to you. Can we talk now?" 'I wonder why Rin wants to talk.' "Come on in, Rin. Would you like something to eat or drink?" "I'll have some tea if you don't mind." Rin then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked around the room and thought about how she met her friends.

_Flashback_

_Serena was trying to find a place to stay when she met Hailey, Seto, and Mokuba Kaiba. Well, she accidentally ran into Seto Kaiba and started to fall backwards only to be caught by Seto. "Thank you, sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I guess I was just thinking to hard." "Hello, I'm Hailey Kaiba. They are Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, my husband and brother in-law. Who are you?" "My name is…Rin…Storms." "Rin, please come with us to the Café Frésco to meet our friends." "Thank you. I'll tell you about myself when we are there." They then went to the café where she met Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Yugi Motou, and Mai Valentine. She told them everything she could tell them at this time._

_End Flashback_

"Rin, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Brice was holding me and kissed me on the forehead. Also, I want to go to Tokyo, but I don't want to go. What should I do?" "All I can say is follow your heart. You don't have to talk to Endymion, or any of the others who hurt you. You do need to talk to your parents, though." Rin then left so that she could pack for the trip the next day. She had to see her parents and the few friends in Tokyo she had left. She also packed stuff for Selene. 'Tokyo, here I come. I wonder what everyone else will say. All of the sudden the doorbell was ringing. 'I wonder who it could be.' "Hi, Brice. Can I help you with anything?" "Yes, you can help me mend my broken heart."

* * *

wuts gonna happen next. you'll find out soon bai. i will try to write more, but in just a few days i will be turning fourteen and might not have time to post. i will try. bai. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Moonlight Passions**

**Hey, here is the next exciting installment of Moonlight Passions. The reason it took awhile for this installment was because I went to Illinois and my cousin had surgery on her feet. Thanks again to my friends and srenitylovegod for reviewing my story. It means alot to me to have people enjoy my story.What's going to happen now? Go on and read. R/R.**

**Selene

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Author's POV

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with a loving gaze and said,"Rin, I love you with all of my heart. Would you be my girlfriend?" 'Oh my gosh! Bricethe hottest guy everwants to know if I would be his girlfriend. What do I say?' "Brice, I thought you would never ask." Brice then lifted her up and swung her around while saying, "Rin Storms, you have made me the happiest guy alive." They then started packing the rest of their things. "Rin, are you going to call Mina or are you going to surprise her?" "What do you think?" About two hours later they were on the private jet of Moonlight Studios. All of the sudden, Brice's phone rang. "Brice here. Hey Mina. What's up? Here ask her." "Hey V. What's up? No, I'm not sure when I'll be there. Bye."

* * *

Mina's POV 

'I wonder why she still hasn't changed her mind. Please hurry, Brice.' Mina then went to the Crown Arcade to meet with Lita, Amara, Trista, Hotaro, and surprisingly Michiru. "Hey guys. Anyone up for some F-1 Racing?"

* * *

Author's POV 

Mina and Amara had been racing for about ten minutes when Rin came over and said, "Mind if I have a go with you?" "Sure. What's your name? I'm Amara." "Rin Storms. Ready?" They then started to race. They were evenly matched, until Amara had started to fall behind. 'Wow! She is good.' As soon as the race was finished there was a very angry blond. "Rin Storms, how dare you not call and tell me you were here. You are in so much trouble." Amara then said, "How do you know her, Mina?" She then said, "Ignore Mina, Miss Storms." "Ruka, you mean you don't know who I am? I thought you would never forget me. Hello, Michiru. Why are you here?" Before Michiru could answer there was an angry blonde. "Don't you even say it, Minako Aphrodite Aino. You do want to know how I have been, right? You also want to see Selene, correct?" Mina then nodded her head even though she was shocked at Serena's new attitude. "Mina, how do you know her?" Serena then asked Mina if she could talk to her. "Mina, don't tell them who I am, yet. Please…" "Rin Storms, where are you? If you don't come out we'll be going back to Domino City with Selene." Serena then approached the people and said, "You wouldn't dare. You do know what would happen if you did, right?" Hailey then backed down because when it comes to Selene, Rin is very protective. "Sorry about that, Mina." "How about we go hang out at our house? Well, technically my house." "Rin, that is a good idea." As they were getting ready to leave, a cell phone started to ring. "Rin speaking. May I ask who this is?" "Miss Storms, please tell me you remembered that you have rehearsal today." "Yes, I will be there in a few minutes. Bye." She then said to everyone that she had to go to the studio. "If you would like to go follow me, please." After a few minutes, they got to the studio. "Miss Rinellia Storms, get in the studio to start practicing." "Yes, Miss Annelies Callahan. Now if you'll excuse me." Rin then got ready to start singing. The music then started. The song was called "Am I The Only One".

_Days have passed_

_And still no sign of us_

_Not a hint of what used to be_

_When you lived in that part of me_

_This blinding silence_

_Lives in every room_

_Of what was once a happy home_

_Now we're sitting here all alone_

_Could this be that it was all a lie_

_And we're just afraid to say good-bye_

_**Chorus:**_

_Am I the only one_

_Who sees what we've become_

_I see no sense in going on_

_Or asking what went wrong_

_We sit and stare at what could be_

_We both just grew apart you see_

_And through no fault of our own_

_It's our house but not a home_

_It's strange to know_

_There's truth in what I say_

_Baby, I know you feel the same_

_And the truth is_

_No one's to blame_

_Two lonely dreamers_

_Playing by the rules_

_All we thought of_

_Was me and you_

_Now we're faced_

_With a simple truth_

_I'd love to say that this is all a lie_

_But that just means I'm scared to say good-bye_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_Could this be that it was all a lie_

_And we're just afraid to say good-bye_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_Days have passed_

_And still no sign of us_

_Not a hint of what used to be_

_When you lived in that part of me_

**(AN: This song is not mine. I'm just borrowing it for the story.)**

When the song was over all of the girls had tears in their eyes. The one who had the most trouble stopping her tears was Rin. "Rin, are you okay?" "Wha-t d-do you th-ink?" Rin could not say anything else because she started sobbing. 'I'm so confused. Everytime I sing this song I start to cry. I have to get out of here.' Before anyone could react Rin Storms had gotten away.

* * *

What do you think? Review. Pretty please. Tune in soon for the next installment. 

Selene


	4. Chapter Four

******Moonlight Passions**

**Hey, guys. I'm still alive. Thank goodness. Just been very busy. Again I would like to thank serenitylovegod and my _WONDERFUL _friends. My friends thanks for putting up with me still. If it weren't for you I probally wouldn't get this far. If there are any spelling mistakes forgive me. My computer is being a baka(jerk).**

**Selene

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Rin's POV

'I need to see my parents and brother before I do anything else.' As she finished that thought she found she was at the sidewalk of the Tuskino residence. 'Well, here it goes.'

**_Ding Dong._**

"Coming. Hello, may I help you?" "No. I can help you though. I know where your daughter is, but can we talk inside. Do you know why your daughter left?" After they answered, she said, "She left for a few reasons, but I'm not the one to tell you." "Where is she?" "She is in Tokyo, in this neighborhood, in this very house. It's me. I missed you so much Mom, Dad, Sammy." She said this through her tears. All of the sudden she was starting to get sore because three people were hugging her so hard. "Do you really want to know why I left?" Once they gave an affirmative answer she started to explain. "Well, it started of by me getting raped. Then, Darien Shields broke my heart. Next, most of my so-called friends broke my already broken heart. Lastly, what you guys did to me. Only a few good things came out of all of this. One, I got better grades. Two, I got to discover the real me. Lastly, I had a daughter. Yes, I am now a mother. If you guys would love to meet her, then come over to The Bístrõ tonight. Make sure to dress nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will see you tonight."

Author POV

When she left, her parents were talking about how much she changed. "I can't believe how mature she is. Darien Shields. Never thought he would do that to her. Then, how could her friends of done that? We just wanted her to be more mature and responsible. We didn't mean to be the salt on the wound." When they stopped talking, Ilene, her mother, started to cry because of what their daughter went through. "Ken, I think we should get ready to go to the restraunt." Once that was said, they went to get ready.

Rin POV

When I got back to the house, I went upstairs to get ready. First, I took a shower so I was refreshed. Then, I turned off the shower and relaxed in the hot bath water. Once the bathtub was almost full I put Cherry Blossom Bubble Bath in the tub. After about a half an hour, I got out of the tub. Once I got out and had my robe secured I started looking for something fancy, but appropriate to wear. After a few minutes of looking, I put my black mini skirt, silver spagetti strap shirt, 2" knee-high boots, and a black knee-length jacket on. "See you guys at the restraunt." "What was the restraunt called, again?" "The Bístrõ." All of the sudden, the guys whistled because they finally saw what I was wearing. "Brice, are you ready? Is Selene ready? How do I look?" "Honey, please calm down. Don't worry. Everything has been taken care of. All you have to do is relax." I did not calm down though because I was so nervous. "Lia, please calm down. Everything is okay. Selene is ready. I'm ready. You look as beautiful as ever. Come here, Lia. Just relax. You know you need to be calm when we are at the restraunt." I went over to him and he held me in a loving embrace. For some reason, I started to cry. "Rinellia, if you don't calm down, I'm going back to Domino City." "Ww-h-y?" "I don't need to be around a crybaby." "Hailey Alicera Kaiba, would you kindly repeat that? I don't think I heard correctly." "I said, that you are a crybaby." "I don't think you should have said that, Hailey." When my muscles started to tense up, Brice held me even closer to him. "Brice, what are you doing?" "Trying to keep you from hurting one of your friends." "Brice let me go! Now!"

* * *

ohhhh...cliffie...what is going to happen next. well, when i get the next chappie written you will find out. Arigato for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think. Bai. 


End file.
